Closer to Sinner
by Yankees01
Summary: Justin Gabriel isn't who most people think he is... he isn't as saintly as he sounds. Char: OC,Gabriel,Barrett,Heath,Cena,Orton,Kelly,Melina, & others
1. Liar

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**Let me know if you like where this is going or if I should give up on the idea now. **

Liar… that's the only word that comes to mind when I think of Paul Lloyd Jr. or Justin Gabriel to his fans. He was nothing but a two-faced, heartless, liar. He looked amazing, he was soft spoken, but he had a temper from hell. I found that out the hard way.

Paul and I started dating a year ago when he was in FCW. He had already become friends with some of the guys that would later become his WWE Nexus mates. I was a diva there and I was waiting for my turn to go to the WWE. I was supposed to be going in the next few months so that I could also be in Nexus. I wasn't thrilled about the idea, but I wanted my dream bad enough.

Paul seemed like a nice guy, shy, good-looking, and seemed to care about me. I had met Heath, Stu, Fred, and Paul at the same time. They were all nice guys and seemed as eager as I was to get to the WWE. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the time, but Paul was sweet and persistent at the same time. I couldn't say no and that's how we started dating.

Everything was going great until I got called the WWE a month before the guys did for NXT. Paul and I still talked almost every day and he would come see me occasionally. I would come back home to Tampa to see him when I had days off. We were still having fun, being in a relationship, and everything seemed fine.

I got my first wakeup call that something was going wrong about a week before they were going to start touring with NXT. I was in Tampa because I had a few days off. Paul was out with Fred, Heath, and Stu. I knew they were having fun and drinking. I texted him around 11pm asking him when we was coming home; I didn't get an answer. I didn't really think anything about it; I just kept doing laundry. I was almost done around 2 am when I heard the front door open to the condo we were sharing.

"Hayden?" I heard him slur.

I walked in there to find him leaning on Heath.

"I got him, thanks." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. Heath kissed my forehead and left. I was helping Paul to the bedroom.

"You are cheating on me." He slurred.

"No, baby, I'm not." I said as he pushed himself off me.

"Don't lie to me." He yelled at me.

"I'm not lying." I said and he looked angrier. I knew that it wasn't helping so I started to walk away. He grabbed my upper arm and I looked at him. I didn't have time to defend myself from the backhand that landed across my face. I gasped and looked at him.

"We will talk about it in the morning… cheating whore." He mumbled as he fell face down on the bed. I heard him snoring within seconds and I knew that he was out. He had never once raised his hand to me and I had only heard him yell a few times. I knew that we would be talking about it tomorrow; I was not going to stay with him if he was like this.

I had promised myself that I wasn't going to stay with him and the next morning my resolved melted away. He apologized and promises that it wouldn't happen again. I was dumb enough to believe him. He did better for awhile, but when they started touring full time it all went back downhill. I was trying to keep quiet and I was trying to hide all the bruises. I knew that it was only a matter of time before someone figured out that Justin Gabriel wasn't as saintly as he sounded.

**A/N: Please let me know where this should go... thanks!**


	2. Learning

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**ScabiorHermionex, miamitravel, SandraSmit19, & RICANPRINCESS18- Thanks for the reviews, comments, ideas, and adds. I really appriciate it. **

**Warning: Sexual Content  
**

Hayden POV

Paul, Heath, Stu, and I all flew out that Tuesday morning. They were officially on the road now and they all seemed pretty excited about it. We got to the hotel and headed down to the bar.

"Are you excited we are on the road with you?" Paul said asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we can see each other more." I said and he kissed me.

"Stop with the mushy." Stu said and I was laughing at him.

"Shut up, you will do it once you find a girl." I said and he shook his head.

"You mean once you have come to your senses, leave Paul, and fall madly in love with me like you want to?" Stu asked me. I was laughing when I felt Paul's grip tighten around my waist. I knew that he didn't like it.

"Sorry, I am happy with Paul." I said as his grip loosened slightly. I knew that I would hear about that later tonight.

"Hey, we are going out? You want to go?" Chris (Jericho) asked as he walked up to us.

Stu and Heath agreed, but Paul wanted to go back to the room. They guys were laughing because they thought that he wanted some, but I knew that we were going to talk. We got to the elevator and he roughly pushed me into it. I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"I know I can't hurt you when people are around." He said. I looked at him and I couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He had changed and I didn't like it. I thought it was only when he drank, but lately it was when anytime.

He pulled me to the room and shoved me inside. I knew not to say anything.

"You would leave me for Stu?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Good." He said as he shoved me against the wall.

"I couldn't stand it if you left me." He whispered as he pinned me against the wall. I was looking up into his eyes as he ran his hands down my sides.

"Paul…" I was saying a he started to kiss down my neck. I didn't want it tonight and I didn't want to deal with him. He didn't stop, so I pushed him away. He looked upset when I did that.

"No, I don't want to." I said and he threw me on the bed.

"Paul, stop, not tonight; please, not tonight." I was begging him as he straddled me.

"Stop fighting me." He growled as I struggled more. I was trying to get away when he slapped me. The sting was a shock and the force was harder than he had ever used. I felt my lip split open and I just laid there.

"You know I wasn't going to hurt you, but you don't know when to keep your mouth shut." He growled in my ear. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He got off the bed and pulled me up.

"Shower." He said and I nodded.

I took a hot shower and it felt good. I needed something to get my mind off my cheek burning and the other pains. I looked down to see my wrist turning slightly red and I sighed. I was doing so well at hiding things and not letting anyone in on my secret. I knew that Paul's dream was to be in the WWE and I didn't want him blaming me for it not working out.

I came out and Paul wasn't in the room. I was slightly grateful; I hoped that I could fall asleep before he came back. I fell asleep after taking some Tylenol; I was glad that I didn't wake up until the next morning.

Paul POV

I left the room as soon as Hayden got into the shower. I knew that I loved her, but she drove me absolutely mad at time. She liked to flirt and tease me with the attention she gave other guys. She knew that I didn't like it, but she did it anyways. I never meant to hurt her, but it was the only way that she would listen sometimes.

I was walking around the city when I stopped by a guy selling roses. I smiled when I saw a large bouquet of pink ones. I knew that she loved pink roses. I bought some a headed back to the hotel. I got a vase and put them in water since she was asleep when I got back. I saw a small bruise forming on her cheek. I never meant to hurt her that bad. I didn't want anyone knowing that we had problems; it was no one else's business.

I fell asleep that night with her in my arms. I woke up the next morning to her moving around in my arms. I looked down as she opened her eyes. I was running my fingers through her hair when she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for last night." I whispered.

"Me too." She said as she kissed me.

"I got you something." I said and her eyes lit up.

"What?" she asked me. I pointed to the flowers on the table and she rolled over. She smiled when she saw them.

"Thank you, Paul." She said as she kissed me.

"Anything for you, babe." I said.

I got a shower while she packed our stuff together. I came out in a towel and she was in her bra and undies. I couldn't help myself; I pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. She moaned as I ran my hands over her breast.

"I need you, baby." I whispered in a husky voice. She looked up at me and nodded. I slipped the undies down her long legs as my towel fell from my waist. I positioned myself at her entrance.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered and I slammed into her.

She gripped my shoulders as I held her hips in place. I was slamming into her and I felt her tighten around me.

"Are you close?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I asked you a question." I growled as I squeezed her breast.

"Yes, please, yes." She finally pleaded with me.

"Are you mine?" I asked her.

"Yes." She begged again.

"Should I let you finish?" I asked her as I pulled myself further out of her.

"Please, Paul…" she begged and I slammed into her. She screamed as I continued to slam into her with force. She wasn't far away and she milked it out of me. I thrust into her one last time before collapsing next to her.

I laid there for a minute and kissed her.

"You can't leave me… I need you too much." I whispered between breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as I kissed her.

I loved her and I knew that I needed her. I just hoped that soon she would learn her lesson and just listen to me.

**A/N: Review please**


	3. Numbers

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**miamitravel & SandraSmit19 - Thanks for the reviews! Happy New Year!**

Hayden POV

NXT was over and Stu was the winner. We had a few days off and we were all back in Tampa. I was going out tonight with the guys so they could celebrate. Heath, Stu, Paul, and I were all going to have fun at Stu's house. They had a few more friends come over and some I knew from FCW. I wanted to have fun. Paul seemed in a good mood and we hadn't had many problems a lot lately.

I was at the party and Paul was dancing with another girl. I was sitting at a table when Stu walked over to me.

"Come on, you are dancing with me." She said and I shook my head no. I didn't want to, plus I knew that Paul would have a fit. I didn't get to argue much because Stu is much bigger and stronger than me. He pulled me to where everyone was dancing and I saw Paul glare at me. I ignored it and knew that if I was already in trouble I was now going to enojy it.

The ride home was silent. We hadn't drank, so I knew that anything could happen when we got back to the condo. I opened the door and walked inside. I turned to look at him and I was met with a backhand. I stumbled, but I didn't fall over. I looked at him as I held my cheek.

"You were doing so good, then you have to act like a whore." He said to me and I turned to walk away. He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall beside the door. I looked at him. I knew to keep quiet. He was looking at me and I was keeping eye contact.

"Why do you do that?" he asked me and I didn't say anything. He slapped me again.

"I told him no, but he pulled me there… he is bigger than me." I said and he nodded.

"Go shower." He said and I was walking away when he knocked my knees out from underneath me. I groaned as I laid there. I started to get up and he stepped on my arm. I was looking up at him.

"I refuse to date a whore." He hissed as he applied pressure.

"Paul, please stop." I gasped and he smirked.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry….I won't do it again. Please." I begged and he gave me a smile. It wasn't the smile that I had fallen in love with, but it was the smile that made me know something was wrong. He moved and I gasped as I rolled over.

"Go get a shower… you can crawl." He said and I winced as I put weight on the arm. I felt stupid and humiliated, but I didn't want to make him any angrier.

Paul POV

We hadn't had any more incidents since she learned not to be a whore. We had two more days off. I had to leave a day earlier because I had a signing with Stu. I was glad to have a day away from her. She was driving me mad again.

I was sitting on the couch when she came in and threw my trousers at me.

"What the hell?" she asked me and I was annoyed. She was ruining the movie I was watching.

"What is your problem?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Why am I finding random girls numbers in your pockets?" she asked me. I walked over to her and backhanded her. She fell over; I pulled her up by her hair and made her look at me.

"I can do whatever I want… I take care of oyu so don't worry about anything else." I growled and slapped her again. She shook her head as she slowly stood up. I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the bedroom. I threw her on the bed and grabbed a belt. I struck her across the back and she cried into the bed.

"Stop crying, whore." I said as she laid face down in the bed.

"I'm going to get some beer." I said as I walked out.

I came back later that night and she had fallen asleep on the bed. I looked at her and realized she really was beautiful. I sighed and I knew that I was having problems. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her about finding the number. I sat down next to her and carefully stroked her cheek. She winced and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled and started to move.

"Just lay there… I will get you some Tylenol." I whispered as I got some from the bathroom. I handed her two with some water. She took them and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I kissed her.

"Don't apologize… I shouldn't have done that to you." I whispered and she looked down.

"I love you, Den." I said and she looked up at me. I handed her a teddy bear that I had picked up and she smiled at me.

"I love you too, Jr." she said and I smiled. She was the only one who could get away with calling me that.

I left the next night to fly out with Stu. She took us to the airport and I kissed her goodbye. I had told her to relax and let the bruises heal. I had also apologized several times for doing that to her.

"You are lucky to have her." Stu said as we got checked in for our flight.

"I know." I said.

Heath POV

I was bored the next day so I went over to Hayden and Paul's. I knocked and Hayden opened the door. I was surprised to see her in a long=sleeved shirt when it was close to 80 degrees outside.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick." She said and I nodded.

"Well, never mind; I rented some movies…" I was saying. I saw her contemplate it and she finally moved aside.

"Come on in." she said and I smiled.

"Our secret… I don't want Paul to think that you are making a move for me." She said and I laughed. I noticed that she was wearing more make up and moving a little gingerly today, but I figure it was because she still wasn't over the chair shot she took in the last match.

I had some much fun hanging out with her and she was easy to talk to. Paul was so lucky to have her. We ordered pizza for dinner and I stayed over there until 1 am. I hugged her and noticed that she tensed really bad as I left.

"Sorry." I said.

"I'm still a little sore from my match." She said as she waved it off. I noticed that she had some dirt on her cheek. I went to rub it off and she hissed when I touched her. I realized it was bruise.

"I'm sorry." I said and she moved back.

"It's ok, it was a hard match." She said and I nodded.

"I will pick you up tomorrow around 3pm." I said and she nodded.

I left and I was thinking about it all the way to my house… she took a chair shot, but the match wasn't that hard. She also didn't take any shots to the face. I knew that Paul wasn't hurting her, so maybe something else happened.

**A/N: Will Paul ever change? Will Heath figure out whats going on?**


	4. Together

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**miamitravel & SandraSmit19 - Thanks for the reviews! **

Paul POV

I knew that Hayden was riding with Heath to the airport. I didn't trust Heath because he could be nosey. I didn't want anyone finding out about our problems. We were the perfect couple to everyone and I wanted to keep it that way. I was at the hotel with Stu when someone knocked on my room. Stu opened it and he smiled at Hayden. He hugged her and she walked over to me. She kissed me and I smiled down at her.

"See you at dinner." Stu said as he walked out. I was looking down at Hayden and I could still feel a raised area where I had hit her.

"I'm still sorry." I whispered.

"And I still forgive you." she whispered as I leaned down to kiss her.

I inched my hands underneath the back of her shirts as she melted into me. I finally felt my hands rub over the spot I had hit her. I could feel her tense as I rub soft circles over it. I felt her small hands run underneath my shirt. I moaned as she ran them up my chest and I broke the kiss so that she could pull my shirt off. I knew that we had our problems, but this is when I felt the closest to her.

She ran her hands down my arms and back around my waist. I pulled her shirt off and her bra wasn't far behind. I kissed down her neck before taking her nipple into my mouth. She gasped at the feeling and ran her nails over my scalp. I kissed down to her jeans and slowly pulled them open. She was looking down at me as I pushed them down her legs. I helped her step out of them as I kissed back up the side of her leg. She looked beautiful in nothing.

"You are beautiful." I whispered before kissing her again.

She kissed me as she undid my jeans. She pushed them past my hips and they fell around my ankles. I stepped out of them as I gently pushed her to the bed. She landed and looked up at me. I carefully turned her onto her stomach.

Hayden POV

I was in heaven the way that Paul was touching me. I hadn't felt this much love in a long time. I moaned as his hands roamed up from my butt over my back. He was placing soft kisses and light touches around the spot where he had stuck me. I knew that on nights like this was when I could remember he did love me.

I was enjoying when I felt his hand snake down between my legs. I bit my lip when I felt one of his fingers slide down my opening. I looked back at him when he slowly pushed his finger inside of her.

"Please?" I whispered as he kissed my back.

"What do you want?" he asked me in a husky voice.

"I want you to love me." I whispered back as he sped up his finger.

He got onto the bed next to me and laid on his side. He found where his finger had been and I moaned. I wanted to touch him so bad. He pulled my leg back over his as he removed his finger and slowly pushed inside of me. I hadn't been in this position with him in a long time and it felt so good. He pushed all the way in and wrapped my arm around the back of his head.

He was giving small thrust as my hips pushed back to meet them. I felt him nuzzle the outside of my ear with his nose and I moaned at the feelings my body was receiving.

"I love you, Hayden." He whispered as he pulled out and rolled me on my back. I watched as he slipped a condom on before pulling my leg up onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, Paul." I gasped as he slammed inside of me. I knew that he liked it rough and hard… he craved it and now needed it like this. He slammed in a few more times bringing us both to orgasm. I was spent and he cuddled me to him after he threw away the condom.

"I love you so much." He breathed into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Sleep, we have about an hour before we need to shower." He whispered and I nodded. I felt safe in his arms.

Stu POV

I went back to my room and Heath was in there with Fred.

"What's up, guys?" I asked them. Fred started talking and Heath just shrugged. I could tell that Heath was in deep thought about something. I figured that I would ask him later. I hung out with them before we went downstairs to meet everyone. Paul and Hayden stepped off the elevator he looked happy with her.

"Ready?" I asked them and they all nodded.

Paul took Hayden's hand and we all started for a nearby pub. I wanted pub food and no one had disagreed with me. We got there and fit into a large booth. I was cuddled up against Hayden and she was laughing about it. Paul looked somewhat amused, but I knew that when it came to her… she was solely his.

We ate, watched whatever game was on, and started to leave.

"There is a club right there, let's go check it out." Heath said and I shook my head no.

"I want to go back." Hayden said.

"Fine, go." Paul told her and she nodded. He grabbed her and gave her a kiss. She seemed to tense when he put his hand on her back; I figured it was from the shock. He whispered something to her and then they left.

We were walking back to the hotel and she was already different from when we first left to eat.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Tired." She said. I didn't totally buy it, but I agreed so that she wouldn't think I was being nosey. I was almost back when Heath came running up to us.

"You all walk fast." He said and we both looked at him strange.

"What?" he asked us.

"The club?" I asked him.

"Western." He said and we were laughing at him.

"Fred, Paul, and David stayed. A few others were in there… it just didn't look fun." He said and we nodded.

We walked Hayden back to her room. She was hugging us bye when I saw a large bruise peek out of her shirt when she moved. I had never gotten a bruise that bad from wrestling. I didn't know how she could have gotten that. We got back to the room and I looked at Heath.

"Did you see the bruise on Hayden's shoulder and arm?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"She has one of her cheek too." He said and I looked at him strange.

"You can't tell Paul, but I hung out with her the night you all were here. I thought it was dirt and tried to get it off her cheek. She blamed it on the match, but something doesn't add up." He said and I nodded.

"You don't think Paul would hit her do you?" I asked her and he shook his head no.

"Nah, he loves her." He said and I nodded. I know that something just wasn't adding up.

**A/N: Will they figure it out? Is Paul really being nice?**


	5. Stu

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**auntporkchop03 & SandraSmit19 - Thanks for the reviews! **

Hayden POV

All good things come to an end… especially when storylines change. Paul had been in a great mood since he and Heath won the titles. I was glad and I told him that I was proud of him every chance I got. I knew that he liked positive reinforcement and sex so I tried to do both. I was in the locker room with Stu while they were fighting for their titles. I got a bad feeling when I saw them start to lose. I was hoping that they could win this, but it didn't happen. I could only imagine how bad of a mood Justin was in now.

"Gotta go be an ass, be back." he said and I laughed as he disappeared out the door.

Paul, Heath, David, and Stu all appeared a few minutes later. I already knew by the look on Paul's face that it wasn't going to be good.

"I'll be in the diva's locker room." I said and excused myself.

I walked down there and went in.

"The bitch is back!" Kelly said and was laughing as I hugged her.

"How's the big bad Nexus?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Normal… whatever, how's things with you and Mike (Miz)?" I asked her.

"He is still a jerk, but I can't be without him." She said and I was laughing.

"I thought you were too good for us." Eve said as she walked in and hugged me.

"Only at certain times." I said.

I was having fun talking to them and we decided that we needed a girl's night when we got back from break. We were in another city tomorrow then had 3 days off. I was so glad.

"Hayden, come on." Paul said as he stuck his head in the door. I nodded as I hugged Kelly and Eve.

I walked out to the cars. I rode with Paul and Stu. Heath, Windham, and Michael were going to get food. David had left after the match to go back home. He was marrying Jennifer in a few weeks.

Paul POV

Hayden was away too happy on the way to the hotel. Stu was talking to her nonstop and I was tired of them. We got there and I told Hayden to go to the room. Stu had to give me something out of his bag. I got it after he took forever and walked into the room. Hayden was in one of my t-shirts. I dropped my bags and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry you lost, baby." She said as she kissed me. I kissed her back and I let myself get lost in the kiss. I was kissing her when there was a text on her phone. She pulled away and I grabbed it.

_Breakfast tomorrow? ~ He-man_

I glared at her. I didn't know why Heath was texting her, but I didn't like it.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" I asked her.

"No, he is just your teammate." She said as she backed away from me. I hated being lied to and I wanted the truth.

"What else is he?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Paul, I swear." She said and I slapped her.

"Then why does he want to go have breakfast with just you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I don't know… maybe he likes talking to me?" she said and I backhanded her.

"Paul, please stop… I don't know." She begged me and I knocked her feet out from underneath her. I put my foot on the side of her face and she was struggling to get me off.

"I don't believe you… I thought I told you to stop being a whore!" I hissed at her.

"I'm not, I promise!" she said and I moved my foot. I kicked her in the side and threw her phone at her.

"I'm going to get food. Get cleaned up before I come back." I said and walked out of the room.

Stu POV

I had forgotten to give Paul something else. I walked to his room and knocked. I could hear something moving. I waited a second before the door cracked open.

"What?" a voice asked me. I couldn't see Hayden, but I knew that it was her.

"I forgot to give this to Paul." I said and she stuck her hand around the door. I knew that something wasn't right, especially since I saw blood on her arm.

"Hayden, what's going on?" I asked her as I pressed on the door a little more. I could feel her pushing against it. I got it open and some things were messed up in the room, but other than that it looked alright.

She was standing behind the door. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pushed me away.

"Hayden, are you alright?" I asked her as she continued to look down; her dirty blonde hair was coving her face.

"I'm fine, just go." She said with a shaky voice.

"No, what's wrong, where's Paul?" I asked her.

"I don't know, please go." She said again.

"Look at me." I said because I knew that something was deeply wrong.

"Go Stu." She said as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, don't hurt me." She said as she cowered away from me.

"Hayden, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I pulled her hair away and made her look at me.

I was shocked at what I saw. I saw a huge purple bruise on her cheek, busted lip, and blood coming from her nose. I saw bruises on her legs and I could only imagine where else.

"Please, don't tell anyone, just go." She said and I pulled her to me. She shook as she sobbed into me.

"Did Paul do this to you?" I finally asked her and I really didn't what to know that answer.

"Yes." She finally whispered and I looked down at her.

"Hayden, why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"It's not all the time and he loves me." She said and I wanted to shake her and tell her she was crazy.

"Come on, you have to leave here." I said.

"No, he will be back later… I can't. Just go." She said and I looked at her. She was so venerable and helpless.

"I can't leave you with him." I said and she looked at me.

"Please, Stu, don't make it worse." She said and I sighed. I didn't want her to get hurt more.

"Fine, but I am talking to you tomorrow." I said and she hugged me.

"Thank you." she said before I slipped out of the room. I was walking past the elevator when Paul was getting off.

"Beer?" he offered me from the ones he had bought.

"Sure, thanks." I said; I needed it. I never ever thought that Paul would be hurting Hayden like that.

**A/N: What will Stu do?**


	6. Talks

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**miamitravel & SandraSmit19 - Thanks for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Stu OPV

I couldn't sleep that night; I kept thinking about Hayden. I wanted nothing more than to go take her far away from Paul. I didn't even know that he was capable of anything like that; he hides his dark side very well. I guess it's true that it's the quiet ones you have to watch, but still… Paul? I mean I really didn't expect anyone to ever get mad enough to hit their other half, unless it's a girl slapping a guy for being an ass, but that's not what's happening… he is literally beating her.

I finally fell asleep early the next morning and woke up to someone knocking o the door. I knew that it wasn't one of the guys because it was too soft. I stretched and finally opened the door; no one was there, but there was a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and shut the door back. I put it down and showered; I figured if the person who left it wasn't good enough to stick around then I could wait until after my shower. I changed, packed up, and sat down on the bed. I looked at the letter and it had my name written in pretty cursive on it. I opened it and started to read the letter:

_Stu, _

_I am sorry that you had to come into that last night… it's really nothing. Paul and I are really happy and it was just a onetime thing. He loves me and I know it. I would just appreciate it if you would not say anything to anyone; especially not Paul. I know that he would be embarrassed to know that you saw that. We don't like people in our problems and I hope that you can understand that. _

_Thanks, _

_Hayden_

I growled after reading it and I knew that it wasn't a onetime thing. I wasn't stupid. I was going to talk to her. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the lobby.

Paul POV

I was carrying most of our stuff since Hayden was sore from last night. I didn't know why I directed my anger at her… I loved her, but I still wished that she would do more for us. I had talked to her about it last night. I promised to talk to her about more stuff and not get so jealous when she talked to other guys. She promised to support me more. She had done good with make-up and a hat to cover all the problems.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said back as Stu, Heath, and Michael joined us in the lobby. Windham was always late and we expected it. I noticed that Stu was watching Hayden; I wasn't going to get upset at her because she had nothing to do with it, but I could ask him about it. We piled into cars and I was driving, Stu was in the front seat, while Hayden was in the backseat.

"Do me a favor and stop eyeing Hayden; she is happy with me." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not used to seeing her in your hats." He said and I nodded.

"She looks good in them… she looks good in anything." I said and he didn't say anything.

We got to the next city and Stu went on inside. I shook Hayden and she immediately brought her hands up to block. I knew that was my fault.

"We are here." I whispered and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I slept the whole way." She mumbled and I nodded.

"It's ok, you needed sleep." She said and I kissed her softly.

"Thanks." She whispered as she got out. We grabbed our bags and walked inside.

Hayden POV

I got into the locker room with the guys and we were reading over the card for tonight.

"I don't want Hayden going out tonight with us." Stu said and I shot him a look.

"Why?" Michael asked him.

"Because, I am the leader and I don't think that she is needed tonight." He said and I sighed.

"It's probably better for you." Paul whispered as he kissed me. I nodded and closed my bag back up.

"I'm going to go talk to the girls." I told Paul and he nodded.

"Be careful." He said and I nodded. I knew that he meant to keep my hat on and my head down.

I walked to their locker room and went inside. Kelly and Eve hugged me. I talked to them for awhile before they had to get ready for the show. I was glad that I could talk to my friends now and it seemed like Paul was slowly realizing how much he was really hurting me.

I got back and Nexus was opening the show. I was left in the locker room with my thoughts. I watched as they all were out there. John Cena and Randy Orton interrupted them and I wasn't surprised. They immediately called a tag match with Heath and Paul against John and Randy later on tonight.

I was sitting in the locker room when they all got back. They were talking and shot a few scenes. Windham and Michael went to catering, Paul and Heath were discussing tonight's match, I was watching TV with Stu. I was bored and couldn't wait to get home.

"I'm going to get water." I said.

"Can you get us some, babe?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"I'll go with you to stretch my legs." Stu said. I nodded and knew better than to argue; Paul didn't need to know anything.

I walked out and was walking when Stu pushed me into the room. I sighed and looked at him.

"I see that you don't listen." I said and he looked down at me.

Stu POV

I had to talk to Hayden and I knew that she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Hayden, I know it's not a onetime thing… Heath and I have both seen bruises peak out of your shirts. I don't want to see you get hurt." I said and she tried to walk past me and I stopped her.

"Stu, leave it alone… please." She begged me.

"No, I can't stand here and let you get hurt." I said.

"I'm not and if you don't like it then look the other way." She said.

"No, Paul doesn't deserve you and you are much better than this." I said.

"How do you know? How do you know anything about me? We trained together, but you were too busy being a man-whore to give me anything except a passing glance until you found out that we were going to be a group together." She said to me. I sighed; I remembered FCW… I wasn't the nicest person.

"You know maybe I deserve what Paul gives to me? Maybe I am a bitch? Or maybe it's self defense… I could kick his ass ya know." She said and I just looked at her.

"Just do us all a favor, shove your conscious back where ever you had it stored, and go back to the pretentious asshole we know you can be." She said as she walked past me.

I watched as the door shut and I couldn't believe that she had actually said that to me… I deserved it and I used to be a man whore, but I am not going to let her get hurt by him.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Fights

**A/N: I only own Hayden. **

**ScabiorHermionex, miamitravel, & Sandrasmit19- thanks so much for the reviews!**

Paul POV

Hayden and I had been doing better. I was slowly starting to find other ways to take out my anger and not use her as a human punching bag. I really did love her even if she messed up a lot. Heath and I weren't the champions anymore and were back to being normal Nexus members. I had gotten a shock when they threw Hayden and Stu into a romantic storyline… I didn't like it, but I couldn't say much. Hayden promised me that she would do the storyline, but she was still mine.

I had walked to the locker room after getting something from catering. I walked in when they were shooting a scene. I wanted to rip Stu off of Hayden when I saw him kissing her; I knew that she had to play the part, but I couldn't figure out if she was really just acting or something else.

They pulled apart and the scene ended. Hayden smiled when she walked over to me. She went to kiss me, but I moved.

"I'm not kissing you after you kissed him." I hissed at her and she nodded.

"Duh, sorry." She said and I pushed her away.

She went to talk to Kelly and Eve and most of the guys cleared out from the locker room. I was sitting there and it was me and Stu in the room.

"Do me a favor, and don't go over the storyline." I said and he looked at me.

"Problems, Paul?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I don't really like seeing other guys kissing my girlfriend." I said and he nodded.

"You think she might leave you? Is that why you are so hard on her?" he asked me and I stood up.

"Me and Hayden's business, is just that… our business." I said.

"You are just afraid that she is going to like kissing me more than you… I might make her feel more loved." He said and I had had enough. I punched him right across the face. I heard his nose crack and smiled before he started to retaliate.

We were throwing punches and fighting when Michael, Windham, David, and Heath came back into the locker room. We were pulled apart; Windham and Michael pulled Stu out of the room.

"What is the problem?" Heath asked me.

"he said some stuff I didn't like about Hayden." I said and David threw me a towel.

I was sitting on the bench when Hayden came running into the locker room.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I looked at her. I saw genuine concern in her eyes and it made me realize that I really did have someone who cared.

"What happened?" she asked me as she pulled me into the bathroom. She took the towel and was wiping my face off. I had a busted nose and lip, and probably some bruising. I looked at her as she wiped the blood from underneath my nose. I winced once and she gave me a sympathetic smile. I was watching her when I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I had. I heard the towel hit the ground and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I want you." I mumbled against her lips. She moaned when I pulled up the skirt she was wearing. I found her undies, I pushed them to the side, and let my finger explore. She gasped when the first one slipped inside of her. I felt her free me from my tight trunks and stroke me lightly. I turned us around to where she was on the sink counter. I didn't waste time slipping myself inside of her as she gripped my shoulders.

"Shh." I whispered as I started to thrust into her. She was trying not to make any marks on my skin as I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Please." She said as a moan slipped from her lips.

I kissed her as I pushed all the way inside of her. She was moaning and screamed into the kiss as she milked me through her orgasm. I was right behind her as I pushed her against the mirror.

"I love you." slipped from my lips and she smiled at me.

"I love you too, Paul." She said and I smiled at her.

We cleaned up and I walked out of the bathroom and she followed me out.

"Paul, Steph wants to see you." David said and I nodded. I kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Hayden POV

I watched as Paul walked out of the room. I had noticed a change in him for the nicer, but I had no idea what the latest fight was about. I was sitting on the bench when Stu walked in and it all made sense.

"Everyone out." He said and I jumped at his tone. I stood up and got ready to walk out.

"Except you, Hayden." He said and I looked up at him.

The other guys left and I was now standing a few feet away from Stu.

"So, you got into a fight with Paul?" I finally asked him.

"Yes, obviously." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, he told me not to go beyond the storyline; he is jealous." He said.

"Duh, Stu, he is my boyfriend!" I said and he glared at me. I knew that the cringed and he softened his tone once he saw how I reacted. I knew that he really did know what was going on even if I wouldn't tell him again.

"He shouldn't be." He said and I sighed.

"I love him; he loves me… get over it." he said.

"No, I'm not… I love Paul. He loves me back. We are fine." I said and he walked closer.

"How long are you going to be fine, Hayden?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"As soon as you butt out." I hissed at him.

"No, you aren't. He doesn't love you! He beats you! People don't beat the ones they love… they beat the ones they can't live without, but trust me there is no love in that." He said and I was so mad.

"You wouldn't know anything of love… you don't posses that. You only understand love when it's good for you dick." I said and I saw his eye turn a darker color.

"I understand a lot more than you give me credit for." He said in a low voice and for the first time… I was a little scared of Stu.

"Hayden, I am not going to be here when he beats you bad enough to put you in the hospital. I am not going to watch you go down that road any further. I will not let you hurt yourself." He said and I pushed him away.

"You don't have a choice… I'm not asking you to do anything for me." I said and he laughed.

"I do have a choice. I can tell everyone how I found out that night in your room. I can make Paul lose his job. I can make your dirty laundry a very public problem." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said as he towered over me.

"If it meant you being safe… then I would." He said and I was on the verge of crying.

"You aren't any better than him." I said as turned to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I felt my chest collide with his as his lips crashed down on mine.


	8. Found

**A/N: I only own Hayden. **

**Sandrasmit19 & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews. **

**The counter isn't working for the story and I have no idea how many people are actually reading this... so I'm basing my updates off reviews. Thanks!**

Paul POV

I was walking back to the locker room when I bumped into an upset and angry Hayden.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her.

"Stupid people." She said and I hugged her.

"Everything ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Slap on the wrist." I said and she nodded.

"I'm not wrestling tonight." I said as we got closer to the locker room.

"Me either." She said and I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, let's go on back to the hotel." I suggested and she smiled at me.

We grabbed our stuff with Stu glaring at us. I was glad to see he had a broken nose, busted lip, and various other bruises. We took our stuff back to the hotel and she looked at me.

"Let's grab a nice dinner." I said and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, come on." I said as I took her hand.

We went to a nice Italian restaurant and the owner was a wrestling fan. We ate and weren't bothered too much. I was glad to get time alone with just her. I knew that even when we went back home it wasn't always just us.

Hayden POV

Paul and I had gotten closer in the past few weeks, even since him and Stu's fight. Stu still won't leave me alone and I am getting tired of it. Heath gives me weird looks at times, but I ignore him too. I want them to understand that Paul has changed. He hasn't hurt me in a long time and we were doing better.

I had just gotten back home from the grocery store. We had four days off and I loved it. I walked in and found Paul talking to Melanie, his ex.

"Hey, babe, glad your back." he said and I looked at him.

"I was just leaving." Melanie said and walked out the door.

"What the hell?" I asked him once she was gone.

"She wanted to talk." He said as if it was no big deal.

"Whatever, you two looked like you were going to fuck." I said and he smirked.

"We already did that before you got back." He said and I had no idea if he was telling the truth, so I reached out and slapped him across the face. I realized I shouldn't have done it, but I was so mad at him. He turned and glared at it.

I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the hair and slammed me on the ground. I was fighting back and it was a losing battle. I got a few hits in, but in the end… I was laying in the floor as Paul beat me up.

"I'll be back later." He said as he kicked me before leaving.

I remember hearing the door shut and then the door being pounded on.

"Come in." I managed to yell out.

I needed help and I knew it; I was hoping for some reason, that it was Stu.

"Baby, are you alright?" a voice said and I knew from the Southern drawl that it was Heath.

I remember Heath picking me up and then blacking out again.

Heath POV

I had just found Hayden completely beat up. She had been laying in the floor a long time and was caked with blood. I picked her up and carried her to my car. I knew that Paul had probably done this, so I took her back to my condo. I called Stu and told him to meet me there.

I pulled up and carefully lifted her out of the car. Stu was waiting for me at the door and immediately got pissed when he saw her. He started to walk away.

"He isn't there, plus I need your help with her. He will get what's coming to him." I said and he nodded.

He took her out of my arms as I opened the door. He carried her to the bathroom and sat down in the bathtub, while he was holding her. I grabbed a lot of medical stuff, I had a lot since I got hurt a lot, and walked in there. I handed him a wet washcloth and he started to get some of the blood off her face.

"We are going to need more help." He said and I sighed.

"Alright, I will call someone." I said as I walked to get my phone. I called for help and walked back in there. He was still cleaning some of the blood off.

"Did she call you?" he asked me without taking his eyes off her.

"No, I found her like that. She told me to come in and then blacked out. I have no idea how long she had been there." I said and he nodded.

We were still cleaning her up when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and Kelly walked in. I knew that Kelly and Hayden were friends so I called her.

"What's going on? You sounded upset." She said and I nodded.

"It's Hayden." I said and Kelly looked upset.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone else until we figure out what's going on." I said and she nodded.

"Promise?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just want her to be alright." She said.

"Paul beat her up and I brought her here. She looks bad." I said and Kelly nodded slowly.

"Come on." I said and took her hand.

Kelly POV

I walked into the bathroom with Heath and Hayden looked awful. She looked like she had been beaten up by all of Nexus. I didn't think that there was any way that Paul had done that by himself. I gasped and Stu glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I am just shocked that she… that he…" I was saying when Heath put his arm around me.

"We need your help, since she isn't conscious." Heath said and I nodded.

Stu and Heath left after Heath handed me some clothes. I was getting what little was left of Hayden's shirt off when she grabbed my wrist.

"Ah, Hayden, calm down… it's me, Kelly. You're ok." I said and she looked around in terror. I realized that Paul had really hurt her.

"Where am I?" she asked me.

"Heath's; he found you and brought you here." I said and she sighed.

"Who else is here?" she asked me.

"Stu. I am here to help you." I said and she broke down.

I sat in the bathtub with her as she cried. She finally got up and changed. She looked awful. I opened the door as she started to clean some of her wounds. Stu and Heath were right outside the door. She looked at them and Stu had to walk away. I knew that Stu cared for her and he didn't want to see her like this.


	9. Help

**A/N: I only own Hayden.**

**miamitravel, Sandrasmit19, & ScabiorHermionex- Thanks for the review! **

Hayden POV

Kelly helped me get cleaned up as much as I could. She was so upset the Paul had done that to me. I was just glad that Heath had found me, but I was still concerned about how Paul would react when he figured out I wasn't there. I had heard Stu and Heath on the phone about different things, but I knew that they wouldn't tell anyone what was going on.

I walked out of the bathroom and hugged Heath.

"Thanks, so much, for helping me." I said and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, Den, I just wish you had come to us sooner." He said and I sighed.

"I really didn't think it would ever get this bad." I said and he hugged me.

"Just know that you can stay here as long as you want." He said and I nodded.

"Where's Stu?" I asked him.

"Balcony." Kelly said and I nodded.

I walked out there and he was leaning on the railing. I shut the door and he looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say to him since I hadn't really talked to him since the kiss.

Stu POV

I watched as Hayden cautiously approached me. I would be scared of guys too, but I also knew that we still hadn't talked about that kiss. She stood a few inches away from me and I looked at her. She was almost unrecognizable; Paul had really hurt her.

"Thanks." She finally whispered.

"You're welcome, love." I said back and she looked at me. I slowly wrapped my arm around her and she melted into me. She was crying into my chest. I picked her up and carried her to the chair Heath had on the balcony. I sat down and cradled her in my arms.

"He can't hurt you anymore." I whispered to her.

"I still live with him; He won't just let me leave." She said.

"I took care of that." I said and she looked at me.

"I had some of the guys get your stuff; it's all at my townhouse." I said and she looked at me.

"Stu, you shouldn't…" she was saying, but I carefully placed a finger over her mouth.

"Just say thank you." I said and she sighed.

"Thanks, I'll find some place soon." She said and I looked at her. I carefully moved some hair out of her face as she looked up at me.

"Stay as long as you want… you were right anyways." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"You were right… I hadn't ever thought about you until we were in Nexus together. I realized I should have noticed you sooner. You are an amazingly beautiful and strong person." I whispered and she looked down.

"Not right now, I'm not." She said and I pulled her closer.

"Yes, you are." I said and a comfortable silence settled between us. I looked down later and she was sleeping in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her.

I eventually carried her inside as I heard Heath and Kelly in Heath's bedroom; I knew that he always liked her. I laid Hayden down in his guest bedroom; I watched her as I started to walk away. I felt a small hand close around mine.

"No, please, stay." She said as I looked at her. I nodded as I stripped down to my boxers, before slipping in the bed next to her. She cuddled to me as comfortably as she could before finally falling back asleep. I looked at her before going to sleep and wondered how Paul could hurt her like he had.

Paul POV

I walked back into the apartment later that night and found all of Hayden's stuff gone. The only left from her was the blood spots on the floor from earlier. I sat on the bed and realized she really was gone. I was almost glad because it meant not being weighted down by someone, but I didn't want to let her go that easy. I also knew that whoever she had gone too would find out that it was me. I didn't want her doing that to me.

I sat up all night contemplating how I was going to handle this. I knew that somewhere inside of me I loved her; I just had to find that part. I knew that I could probably convince her I could change. I just wanted to make sure that everyone still thought I was as good as I seemed. I didn't need my problems out there for everyone to find out.

Kelly POV

Hayden moved in with Stu for the time being and she already seemed happier. I was happy because I was now dating Heath. Hayden looked alright, some of the bruises had faded, but make up covered a lot of it. We all knew that she would eventually have to face Paul, but I didn't know what Stu or Heath would do to him as soon as they saw him. I imagined that Stu wanted to rip him to pieces, and I knew that Heath wanted him hurt as well.

I sat with Heath on the plane. Stu and Hayden sat a few rows behind us. We met Gail, Fred, and Ryan at the airport. They didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Hayden; she was wearing one of Stu's hats and some comfy clothes. We got off the plane and went to the hotel. We walked in and Paul was in the lobby. Hayden froze and wouldn't go any farther; she turned around and walked back out. I followed her out there while Stu and Heath checked us in. I was rooming with Heath and Stu was rooming with Hayden; we didn't want her rooming by herself.

"I thought I could handle seeing him." She said as she broke down. I wrapped my arm around her as she cried.

"It's ok, Hayden, he won't hurt you again." I told her. Stu finally came outside and helped get her inside; I could tell that she was comfortable around him; I was glad that he was there to help.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Jumped

**A/N: ****I only own Hayden. **

**snadrasmit19, miamitravel, & AmyLynn10159 - Thanks for the reviews :)**

Stu POV

I got Hayden to our room after checking in and pulling her up the staircase. I felt bad for being a little rough, but I didn't really have another choice. She completely froze around him. I sat her on the bed and she still hadn't talked. I got in front of her and she was staring into space.

"You are ok now, Hyaden. He doesn't know that you are here yet." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to shower." She finally said and I sighed.

"Alright." I whispered as she grabbed stuff and slipped into the bathroom.

I was sitting on the bed when someone knocked on the door. I had just heard the water turn on so I knew that she would be in the shower for awhile. I opened it to find Heath dressed in black. I nodded and he came in. I slipped into a black long sleeved t-shirt as he handed me a ski mask.

Paul POV

I was sitting in the room when someone knocked on the door. I was expecting Kelly to come by, because she needed to give me something.

"Come in." I said and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Two large guys came busting in and beat the crap out of me. They never said anything, but beat me until I was almost unconscious. I woke up later when Kelly was shaking me.

"What happened?" she asked me and I looked around the room. Everything was trashed and I was bleeding heavily.

"I got jumped." I mumbled and she gasped. She called 911 before I could say anything. I laid there as a small group formed. Kelly had said something about a note being beside me, but I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to go away.

I woke up later in the hospital. Heath was beside the bed.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Where's Hayden?" I asked him.

"I don't know; I couldn't find her earlier. Kelly was going to tell her what happened." He said and I nodded.

I got released from the hospital a little later. I was in bad shape and Vince sent me back home to Tampa. He didn't want me wrestling because of my condition, plus that someone had tried to beat me up.

Hayden POV

The shower felt good and it helped me to clear my head. I realized that I didn't grab the right clothes when I had come into the bathroom. I tucked my towel around me and peeked out. Stu wasn't anywhere in the room. I sighed and walked out. I felt bad for earlier, but I realized that I just wasn't over Paul yet. I needed to talk to Stu and apologize; I went back to digging in my bag for clothes when I heard the door open. I heard someone walk in and gasp. I stood up and looked over my shoulder; Stu was staring at me. I knew what he was looking at; it was my bruises. He hadn't seen them; Kelly was the only one who saw just how bad they really were.

I sighed and looked down as I heard him walk closer to me. I was standing there as I felt him lean down and place a light kiss on my shoulder; I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was glued to me and I felt him turn me towards him. I wouldn't look at him; I didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes. I was standing there when I felt his finger carefully slide underneath my chin and bring my eyes up to his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would be back yet." I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I was taken back, but deep down I wanted it. I wanted another kiss like we had shared in the locker room that night. I carefully reached my hands out and grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer. He walked closer to me until we were touching and he slid his hands around my waist.

I moaned when his tongue slipped past my lips; I wanted to be closer to him. He pulled my hips into his and I moaned. He was kissing me when he pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Hayden. I couldn't help myself." He said as she stepped away. I felt his warmth disappear instantly and I looked at him. I was searching his eyes for answered.

"But…" I was saying.

"I shouldn't have… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you, you just looked like you needed to be loved." He said and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"You did it because you thought I needed it?" I asked him a low voice.

"I don't know… you just looked so…" he was saying.

"Helpless?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"No… I was…" he was saying and I started to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm and jerked me back; I freaked out and froze as I collided with him.

"I'm sorry." I immediately said and he looked down at me. I cowered away from him because I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Stu POV

I watched as Hayden freaked out when I grabbed her arm. She immediately apologized and I realized that she was that afraid of guys. I looked down at her and I felt so much for her in that minute.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." I said as I reached out for her. She moved away from me; I frowned. I wanted to hurt Paul more than I already had. I sat on the bed and sighed; I didn't know what to do anymore. I was sitting there when I felt her walk closer to me. I looked up to see her standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know who is really nice and who isn't anymore. I am afraid of everyone." She said. I carefully put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I pulled her in for a kiss and she moaned. I just wanted her to know that I was here for her; I wasn't going to hurt her.

**A/n: Please review!**


	11. Anger

**A/N: ****I only own Hayden. **

**snadrasmit19, miamitravel, & xMyHeartShine - Thanks for the reviews.**

Hayden POV

I had gotten better over the last few weeks. Paul had been out after being ambushed and they still didn't know who did it. We had to go everywhere in pairs because they didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I was closer to Stu and Kelly was happy with Heath. The four of us had been going everywhere lately. I was finally getting back to my old self and I had even bought a new townhome. It was five houses down from Stu's and I was happy to give him his space back. I was grateful for everything, but I didn't want to ruin a good friendship. I didn't know exactly what Stu wanted and I didn't want to impose anymore.

We were in the locker room getting ready for the show. I had been in the diva's locker room; I was going to talk to Stu. I knew that I liked him and Kelly had convinced me to talk to him about everything. I knew that he was a main reason that I was away from Paul and Heath had been really helpful. I wanted to get everything out there since everyone could tell that there was tension of some sorts between me and Stu.

I walked to the locker room and opened the door. I felt everything go back to the way it was when I saw Stu making out with Alicia. I got ready to turn around leave when Stu saw me.

"No, Hayden, wait… this isn't what it looks like." He said and I turned to look at them. Alicia was smiling like she had accomplished something and Stu looked upset.

"Get out." Stu told Alicia and she pranced beside me.

"He really did want it." Alicia said and I looked at Stu.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"We aren't together and I was just waiting on you to turn out just like everyone else." I said and he was angry. I was leaving when he grabbed me. He slammed me against the wall and I realized that he was more like Paul than I realized.

"I'm not like everyone else." He growled.

"Yes, you are! You are just like him!" I yelled and pushed at his chest. He pushed up against me and I slapped him. He stepped back and looked at me.

"You are nothing but a bigger version of him." I said and walked out of the room.

I didn't know what to think or do; I guess al guys in some way where like Paul. They all wanted to push around those who help them until they either hurt them enough to make them leave or kill them. I walked down a hallway and sat on some crates. I didn't care about anything right now.

Paul POV

I was walking down the main hallway when I saw Hayden sitting on some crates. I smiled to myself as I saw her; she was by herself. I walked down there and put my hands on either side of her.

"Miss me?" I asked her as she looked up with fear.

"What do you want?" she asked me as I rubbed my nose down her ear. I had missed her.

"I missed you, baby." I said as I kissed her and she pushed me off.

"No, Paul." She said and I looked surprised.

"Oh, so not only did you hire some guys to beat me up, but you also learned to say no." I said as she tried to scoot further away from me. I pulled her back towards me as I ran my hand up her leg; she tried to close her legs, but I pulled them back apart.

"I didn't hire anyone." She said as I crept my hand closer to her center.

"I don't believe you and I want to know who is helping you." I growled in her ear as I found her undies.

Stu POV

I didn't know what to do; I wasn't anything like Paul. I wanted her to know that; I wanted her to be mine. I was going to tell her, but now that she saw Alicia come in here and throw herself on me… I don't know what will happen. I was going to talk to her.

I was walking towards the diva's locker room when I spotted Paul leaned over her on some crates. I could tell that she was upset and wanted away from him. I could see one hand underneath her skirt and the other was holding her wrist. I saw Heath coming towards me and I motioned for him to come here. He ran towards me and he saw Paul slap her; I was livid.

I charged Paul and tackled him to the ground. I was beating the crap out of him when I heard a voice behind me.

"Stu, stop." Hayden was begging me. I turned to see her behind Heath. I stood up and looked at Paul. He had a busted nose and a bloody lip. I turned to walk away with them and he was sitting up.

"Run and hide behind your so called friends you little whore." He said to her and I couldn't stop her. Hayden was on him in a flash. She was beating him with everything she had. I finally pulled her off him and quickly carried her back to the locker room. The guys were looking at me strange as I hauled her into the bathroom. Heath had gone to get Kelly and I sat her on the sink.

"I hate him." She sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest as Kelly peeked in the door. She closed the door softly and I was rubbing Hayden's back.

"Why did you talk to him?" I finally asked her.

"I didn't; he found me." She said and I nodded.

"Why were you alone?" I asked her.

"Because I was coming to talk to you when everything went to hell, so I went somewhere to think; I didn't know that he was back." she said and I sighed.

"What did he want?" I asked her.

"I don't know; he told me he missed me, he touched me, and then he told me that I had hired people to beat him up." She said and I was mad that he had touched her.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you. I saw him slap you and I wanted to kill him." I said and she looked up at me.

"Stu?" she asked me.

"Yeah, love?" I asked her as she looked at me. She bit her bottom lip and I could tell that she didn't want to ask me.

"Did you have anything to do with Paul getting beat up that night?" she asked me and I sighed. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth.

Heath POV

I was standing with Kelly when Paul walked by; two men were escorting him out. Stephanie walked up to me and Kelly.

"I need to talk to you two." She said and we nodded. We followed her to the office and sat down.

"How long as Paul been abusing Hayden?" she asked us and we looked at each other.

"You need to talk to Hayden." Kelly said and she looked at me. I nodded.

"Why didn't someone say something about this earlier?" she asked us.

"Hayden told us not to… how did you find out?" I asked her.

"Funny enough; Hayden came to me a few days ago about something and I noticed some faded bruises. I asked her about it and she said it was from a fall. I didn't believe her, but everything was confirmed when I saw her react to Paul walking into my office as she left. I just needed proof." She said and I nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked us.

"She is in the Nexus locker room with Stu… she is upset after what just happened with Paul." Kelly said and Stephanie nodded.

"Thank you and keep this between us. I am sure that Hayden doesn't want this getting out." She said and I nodded.

We left and I was holding Kelly's hand. She smiled at me and I kissed her.

"I'm glad that she is getting help." Kelly said.

"Me too, now we just have to get Stu and her together." I said and Kelly laughed.

**A/n: Please review! What do you think will happen to Paul? Will Stu and Hayden get together?**


	12. Peace

**A/N: ****I only own Hayden. **

**xMyHeartShine - Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed. **

Stu POV

I was staring into Hayden's eyes as I contemplated what to tell her. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I got ready to say something when Heath poked his head in the door.

"Hayden, Steph wants ya." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"I'll be back." she said and I nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"Nah." She said and slipped out the door. I sighed as I leaned against the counter. I think that she already knew the answer, but she didn't want to assume anything. I walked out and Heath was looking at me. He was the only other person in the locker room.

"Paul's gone." He said and I looked up at him shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"He's gone; Stephanie had suspicions, but now that she heard about the fight she fired him on the spot." He said and I nodded. I was glad for that; I knew that Hayden would be as well.

"I think she knows that it was us that one night." I said and Heath sighed.

"Kelly knows." He said and I nodded.

"I need to talk to Hayden about it." I said and he agreed with me. I was just glad that I could talk to her tonight.

Hayden POV

I walked to Stephanie's and I kept looking over my shoulder for Paul. I didn't know where he was or what happened after Stu did that. I got to her office and walked inside. She gave me a hug and sat on the sofa next to me.

"I fired Paul." She said and my eyes got wide.

"Stephanie… I didn't want him fired." I said and she smiled at me.

"I know, Hayden, but it wasn't good for either of you." she said.

"I can leave; this is his dream." I said.

"Hayden, I know that he was beating you and I know that you are scared of him. I fired him because it was affecting his performance as well as yours. I know that you didn't provoke him and I know that you tried to get help. I won't have those kinds of people working for me here." She said and I nodded.

I couldn't help it; I broke down. I cried and Stephanie sat with me. She promised to get me a counselor to talk to about everything that had happened. She gave me and Stu time off for the next few days to get me into a new place and settled. I was grateful, but I hoped that Stu wasn't mad. He didn't have to go with me if he didn't want to.

I walked back to the locker room and walked in; Stu was sitting there. He stood up when he saw me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, they fired Paul." She said and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Stephanie gave me time off to get settled into my new townhouse; she gave you time off too, but you don't have to take it." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm going to, because I know that you need help right now." He said and I gave him a small smile.

We finished that night and were taken to the airport by Heath and Kelly. They were going to come to Heath's in a few days when they were off so they could finish helping us.

Stu POV

We got home and I didn't exactly know what to say to Hayden; I knew that she was in a bad place. She put her stuff down and I took her hand. I lead her to my bedroom and kissed her. I wanted her to feel loved.

I kissed her as she pulled me closer to her. We didn't waste time with clothes as they were thrown about the room. I looked down at her to see that she was beautiful. I could still see bruises, but they were fading. I placed a soft kiss on a bruise on her shoulder as I kissed to her neck. I was rewarded with a moan as she slipped her hands down my stomach. I gapsed when I she closed her hand around my shaft. I looked down at her as she kissed down my neck. She was doing wonderful things with her hands and I was losing self control.

I finally put my hand on hers to stop her.

"No, babe, tonight is about you." I told her as I kissed her.

I picked her up and gently laid her in the middle of the bed. I kissed down her as I came to her undies; she lifted her hips and I slipped it down her legs. I kissed back up as she spread her legs. I could smell her arousal and it was a sweet smell. I slipped a finger inside of her as I nibbled on her clit. She gasped as I brought her closer to her orgasm. I loved the feeling of Hayden's hands running through my hair and tugging on it. She was begging me for a release. I stopped and she whimpered as I crawled up her body.

I looked at her as she pulled me down for a kiss. I settled myself at her entrance and she was trying to push me inside of her. I pulled away and looked at her again.

"Please." She begged me and I smiled at her. She looked like an angel and made amazing sounds as I pushed all the way inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around me as I started to pick up my pace; it wasn't long before we were close and she was begging me. I slammed at the way inside of her as she pulled me down to kiss her. She screamed into me as her walls clung to me. I wasn't far behind as I let out a growl and shot deep inside of her. I collapsed next to her as she rubbed my back.

I kissed her as I pulled out, cuddled her up to me, and fell asleep.

Hayden POV

I woke up the next morning and Stu was still sleeping. I smiled at how cute he looked and realized that I was really lucky to have him helping me. I showered and left to go to my new condo. I wanted to go get paint today. I walked into it and smiled; I had a house of my own. I was in the back bedroom thinking about colors when I heard the door shut.

"Stu?" I called out and got no answer. I walked out there to find a very scruffy and tired looking Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, Paul, we aren't talking." I said and he gave me a sick smile.

"That's what you think." He said as he ran towards me. I tried to get away, but the next thing that I remember was everything going black and lots of pain.

Stu POV

I was sleeping when I woke up to someone banging on the door. I realized that Hayden wasn't in the bed so I figured that she probably locked herself out. I wrapped the sheet around my waist and went to open the door. I was smiling until I realized that it was the cops; I moved to let them inside.

"You are Stu Bennett?" one asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"And you know Hayden Raymond?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She is living here and she is my girlfriend." I said and they looked at each other.

"Sit down, sir." They said and I knew that something was up.

"I'll stand." I said and they looked at me.

"She was found dead in her new home with a Mr. Paul Lloyd Jr." they said and my world dropped.

"We need you to identify her body." He said and I nodded. I was numb.

I couldn't believe that Hayden was dead. They had found her and Paul dead. He had shot both of them. They wouldn't tell me the details and I could only imagine what they were; he wasn't going to let her go until she was dead… he got his wish.

I only wanted to help her, show her that someone did love her, and give her a normal world again. I knew that nothing would ever be the same, but at least Hayden was finally at peace.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Epi

**A/N: ****I only own Hayden. **

**xMyHeartShine, miamitravel, Jodie54, sandrasmit19,ricanprincess18, nycick4, & mickiemelina4ever - Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed. **

Stu POV

I was looking down at my little girl, Hayden; she was my pride and joy. I had taken years to get over Hayden's death… she had meant a lot to me. I was bitter for a very long time about it; I hated a dead man. I didn't get over it until I met Jennifer; she was a wonderful person and she gave me my family. I named my daughter Hayden after the person who had impacted my life the most.

I had taken a year off wrestling right after her death. I looked for a new meaning in life and found it in a charity that I helped found for battered women; that's where I met Jennifer. I knew that I had true love form her and she knew about Hayden. She didn't resent me for having my days where I missed Hayden more than anything, but she still loved me for me.

I knew that ever since the day that Hayden was taken from me that I had something watching over me. I felt like a different person and a presence around me all the time. I knew that it was Hayden; she was my guardian angel now… like I had tried to be for her.

I still go to her grave every year on the day on her birthday and the day she was taken from me. I put pink roses on her grave because they were her favorite. I wouldn't let the world forget about her while I was still in it.

Hayden POV

I was looking down at Stu as he put roses on my graves… it would be my birthday today. I smiled at him; he had changed. He now had a real family and a perfect little girl. I was glad that I was still allowed to watch over him since I was taken from him too soon.

I was watching him and I wanted nothing more than to bring him to me, but I knew that it wasn't fair now that he had a family. I was so proud of him and everything that he had accomplished since I had left him. He was a much better person now and I knew that Jennifer would take good care of him.

I smiled as he headed back to his house and I would sit up here and wait until the day that we were reunited once again.

**A/N: There is the ending... I hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
